


Penance

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/"><b>craiguncensored</b></a> September Drabble Challenge. This is as close to "kink" that I get. :-)</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**craiguncensored**](http://craiguncensored.livejournal.com/) September Drabble Challenge. This is as close to "kink" that I get. :-)
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Craig collected the last sample and carefully packed it into his case. He stood letting out a soft groan, his knees protesting with an audible crack. Karl would have laughed and called him an old man.

But Karl wasn't here to tease. Karl was at the hotel, frustrated and angry. This was supposed to be a vacation, but as soon as Craig had heard about the unusual algae, the scientist in him couldn't help himself. Now he had to make amends.

He imagined silk binding wrists, candle wax and beads. Shivering in anticipation, he hiked back eager for his punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
